1. Reference to Related Application
United States patent application Ser. No. 050,633, filed May 14, 1987 is related to this application. It concerns synthetic peptides corresponding to the 79-104, 64-80 and 149-169 regions of M-protein and their use in the diagnosis and treatment of influenza.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antigens for influenza. More particularly, it relates to synthetic peptide sequences which present influenza antigenic determinants, the use of these sequences as antigens in the preparation of diagnostic reagents and vaccines, the formation of antibodies, and the like and the use of these peptides, reagents, antibodies and vaccines in the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of influenza virus infections.